Control Freaks
by Snow757
Summary: It was a meeting of two demonic beings. Oneshot.


I saw a meme that gave me this idea.

If you wish to kill me, please do it quick.

_I don't own KWMS or KHR, it would be great though._

* * *

**_Control Freaks_**

* * *

Today was a normal day for one Hibari Kyoya, a very boring day to be exact.

"Please have mercy on us!" The leader of a local school gang shrieked loudly, hoping in his mind that humiliating himself like that would get the demonic perfect of his and gang's back.

But it only made him even more annoyed.

And so the beating began.

He was about to strike the finishing blow on the last of them when he heard someone talking to him. "Excuse me..."

He turned to see that it was a girl with a school uniform he didn't recognize (he knew every school uniform in Namimori, it was very convenient knowing which school members he was beating up); so it was safe to say that this girl was out of the town.

"...Could you tell me where the sakura field is located?"

Stiffening at the mere mention of sakura, he ignored her in favor of completing the task he was doing earlier.

But then he saw the guy he was about to beat up behind the girl pressing a knife to her neck. "If you get any closer I'll kill her!"

Now Hibari wasn't the nicest person you'll meet, but he didn't want to be responsible for the girl's death; so he stood still.

Only to see the girl beating the life out of her capturer. "Who are _you_ threatening?" The tone of her voice alone made the guy scream with horror before he was sent to the same fate as his fellow gang members.

Dusting her self off, she mumbled something about punks who needed to be disciplined, all while looking around for a way to her destination.

_Interesting._ Hibari mused. "Follow me," he said, getting the girl's attention.

She looked at him with confusion for a few seconds before remembering her question earlier. And with that she quickly followed him.

"Were those people bullying you?" She asked him, wanting to start a conversation but her voice also had a hint of concern for his well being.

Hibari snorted at that. "Hardly."

"Then why were you fighting them?"

"They attacked students from my school."

The girl nodded in understanding before smiling at him. "It's good to see kids defending their schoolmates, I thought I wouldn't see anybody like that."

_No one beats up my school's students but me_. He wanted to correct her, but for some reason, he chose not to.

_And I'm not a kid._ He added mentally.

"Do you hold any position in your school?"

"I'm the Disciplinary Committee Leader." The huge amount of pride his voice betrayed was really obvious.

"Oh." The girl smiled at him again. "I'm the Student Council President in my school; so I know what is it like to feel the need to keep the students in check."

"It's quite annoying when they go against the rules." Hibari admitted, nodding in total understandment.

"I know right? They simply cannot even wear the school uniform the right way!"

"Herbivores." He agreed whole heartedly with her.

And so the two found themselves engaging in a heated discussion (well Hibari was nodding and throwing one lines from time to time, but he was agreeing with her nonetheless). She told him that her school was having a field trip in this town but because of students' excitement; she lost them. At times like these, they were difficult to manage.

"You should just beat them up without warning sometimes; that way they won't feel that you gone soft on them," he adviced, it was quite refreshing to find someone who understanded what he went through completely, he liked that actually.

"You're right; these days they became daring because of that." She frowned. "Thanks for the advice, I'll take it to heart don't worry."

It was then that they arrived at the sakura field. "They're probably serving lunch right now, they said they got it from a local sushi shop so it should be good."

Hibari just stared confusedly at her.

"I'm inviting you over lunch as a thanks for bringing me here," the girl elaborated, smiling at his reaction.

He was kind of hungry, but there is no way in hell he was going into a place filled with sakura; so he refused. "No, I have other matters to attend."

She tried convicing him for a while, but he was stubbornly refusing everytime. She sighed in defeat. "Well you can at least give me your name."

"Hibari Kyoya," he proudly (and smugly) announced.

"A skylark, huh? It suits you." She took a card from her pocket and gave it to him. "I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, I'll graduate this year and I would like for my school to be under control. So if you ever moved to my town; please consider enrolling in Seika High."

A student yelling about a fight got her walking away from him, but not before she bid him goodbye.

He watched her knocking some sense into them. _A not so herbivorous girl indeed_.

And with that he turned around to go home.

He took a look at the card before smirking.

"I'll think about it."

Not that Hibari would leave his beloved Namimori.

_But if..._

Then poor, poor Seika High students.

* * *

_You know? If it weren't for Usui, I would totally ship them._

_I hope I didn't make them too OOC, and I really hope you liked it._


End file.
